degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
The Degrassi Timeline
A timeline of events in the Degrassi universe. Includes information from The Kids of Degrassi Street, Degrassi Junior High, Degrassi High, and Degrassi: The Next Generation. 1979–1985 1986 *Dylan Michalchuk is born 1987 *Jimmy Brooks is born *Terri MacGregor is born *Ashley Kerwin is born *Marco Del Rossi is born *Ellie Nash is born *Hazel Aden is born *Alex Nunez is born *Paige Michalchuk is born *Gavin "Spinner" Mason is born *Craig Manning is born *Sean Cameron is born *Jay Hogart is born 1988 *'April' - J.T. Yorke is born *'August 15' - Manny Santos is born *'September 6' - Peter Stone is born *Toby Isaacs is born *Rick Murray is born *'September' - Spike gets pregnant by Shane McKay 1989 *'June' - Spike unexpectedly goes into labour during the end of year dance at Degrassi Junior High *'June' - Emma Nelson is born *'September' - Derek Wheeler's adoptive parents are killed by a drunk driver *Darcy Edwards is born *Kendra Mason is born. *Lucas Valieri is born. *Kelly Ashoona is born. *Peter Stone is born. *'October' - Liberty Van Zandt is born. 1990 *Shane McKay, Emma's biological father, jumps off a bridge during an acid trip and suffers brain damage *Danny Van Zandt is born. *Riley Stavros is born. *Jane Vaughn is born. *Johnny DiMarco is born. *Mia Jones is born. *Blue Chessex is born. *'June' - Degrassi Junior High burns down due to boiler problems during the end of year dance *'September' - The former students of Degrassi Junior High start a new school year at Degrassi High *Bruce The Moose is born. 1991 *Holly J. Sinclair is born. *Anya MacPherson is born. *Sav Bhandari is born. *Leia Chang is born. *Chantay Black is born. *Declan Coyne is born. *Fiona Coyne is born. *Snake and Spike plan their first date, but Spike bows out gracefully after discovering Snake would rather go with Michelle. 1992 *Degrassi High is shut down due to structural problems. *Caitlin Ryan and Joey Jeremiah get engaged for ten seconds. *Tessa Campanelli gets pregnant by Joey and has an abortion. *Derek Wheeler drives drunk and gets into an accident, killing a two year old child and severely injuring Lucy Fernandez. 1993 *Clare Edwards is born. *Alli Bhandari is born. *Connor Deslauriers is born. *K.C. Guthrie is born. *Jenna Middleton is born. *Dave Turner is born. 1996 *Julia and Joey's daughter, Angela Jeremiah is born 1997 *Julia Jeremiah and Joey Jeremiah get married 2000 *Julia Jeremiah dies 2001 *Derek Wheeler is released from prison for driving drunk *'August' - Jeff Isaacs, with his son Toby, move in with Kate Kerwin and her daughter Ashley *'September'- Spike's daughter Emma Nelson meets her online friend in person, only to discover he is a child predator. *'September'- Degrassi High reopens as new remodeled Degrassi Community School *'September'- Degrassi Hosts its 10th High School Reunion *'September'- Derek Wheeler apologizes to Lucy Fernandez for the accident which caused her disability *'September'- Ashley Kerwin is elected school president after running against JT Yorke. *'September' - Degrassi Community School hosts it's first nighttime dance, which Terri MacGreggor shows up drunk to. *'October' - Ashley and Jimmy consider having sex, but decide not to do it. *'November' - Jimmy takes Spinner's ritalin pill to boost his energy for the big game. *'December' - Ashley discovers her dad is gay. 2002 *'January' - Emma gets her first period during school. *'Febuary' - A rumor goes around that Liberty Van Zandt and Mr. Armstrong have a sexual relationship. It is later discovered Mr. Armstrong was just helping her with math, as she has dyscalculia. *'March' - Jimmy and Spinner egg Ms. Kwan's car, which causes her to take a leave of absence from Degrassi. *'March' - Emma Nelson and Sean Cameron go on their first date. *'April' - Paige Michalchuk starts the Spirit Squad at school, and has Manny Santos join. *'May' - Ashley and Terri decide to enter the schools lunchtime cabaret, but Terri decides to add Paige to the act. Doing so angers Ashley and she drops out of the act. *'June'- Ashley takes ecstasy at her party. *'September' - Craig Manning is abused by his father. *'November'- Paige Michalchuk is raped by Dean. *'December'-Spike gets pregnant with Archie Simpson's child. 2003 *'January'- Spike and Snake get married *'June' - Albert Manning dies *'September' - Emma reunites with her biological father, Shane McKay, who now lives in a group home due to brain damage suffered as a teenager. *'September' - Jack Simpson is born *'September' - Archie Simpson gets leukemia, leading him to reconnect with Derek Wheeler *'December' - Joey Jeremiah and Caitlin Ryan pick up where they left off over ten years ago 2004 *'January' - Manny gets pregnant by Craig and has an abortion *'June' - Dylan Michalchuk graduates from Degrassi Community School *'September' - Terri McGregor transfers to a private school *'September' - Paige goes to trial for her rape *'November' - Jimmy Brooks is paralyzed from shooting *'November' - Rick Murray dies *'November' - Sean moves to Wasaga Beach 2005 *'January' - Spinner and Jay get expelled because of the Shooting *'June' - Caitlin Ryan leaves for LA, breaking her second engagement to Joey Jeremiah *'late June-early July' - Ashley moves to England *'September' - Peter Stone enrolls at Degrassi *Mia's daughter Isabella is born. 2006 *'April' - Liberty and J.T's unnamed son is born *'June' - Paige Michalchuk, Marco Del Rossi, Hazel Aden, Ellie Nash and Alex Nunez graduate from Degrassi Community School *'August' - Sean returns to Toronto *'September' - Mia Jones enrolls in Degrassi *'September' - Marco and Ellie begin as college freshmen at the University of Toronto *'September' - Pagie begins as a college freshman at Banting University *Degrassi becomes involed in a school rivary with Lakehurst High *'October'- J.T. Yorke dies of a stab wound inflicted by a member of a rival school, Lakehurst *'October'- Paige drops out of Banting University after a dorm fire. *'December' - Alex starts stripping. But later quits and moves in with Paige at Marco and Dylan's. 2007 *'January' - Lakehurst High School burns down. *'January' - Lakehurst students integrates into Degrassi Community School *'January' - Darcy Edwards is date raped; attempts suicide. *'January' - Alex Nuñez moves to Ajax. *'January' - Spinner Mason is diagnosed with testicular cancer. *'Febuary' - Ellie calls Caitlin Ryan a slut while interviewing her in front of a audience. *'Febuary' - Emma becomes a spokesperson for Purple Dragon, and later takes her clothes off in front of the school in protest of Purple Dragon. *'March' - Marco almost becomes a prostitute for money. *'March' - Manny and Jay begin a fake engagement. *'March' - Darcy falsely accuses Mr. Simpson of molestation, in order to hide the truth about her rape. *'March' - Mr. Simpson is put under investigation. *'March' - Darcy confesses the truth about her rape. *'March' - Manny bombs her Smithdale audition, but Jay scores her a second chance. And Jay and Manny get engaged for real. *'April' - Mia's daughters father Lucas Valieri resurfaces, looking to get back into Isabella's and Mia's lives. *'April' - Paige sleeps with Griffin Pierce-Taylor and later learns he has HIV. *'April' - Mr. Simpson returns to Degrassi after his sexual misconduct case is cleared. But his return is unwelcome by some students. *'May' - Jimmy is accepted into Hudson University, but decides to try Stem Cell Surgery over the summer. *'May' - Peter forms the band Stüdz. *'May' - Anya MacPherson hosts the "Free The Children Freedom Fast" which is ruined by Holly J. Sinclair, when she brings in pizzas to the fast. *'May' - Manny breaks-up with Jay when she learns he stole the ring from the pawn shop. *'May' - Mia goes to a party with Lucas, and brings along Isabella. When the party is busted by the police, and they discover Mia has been drinking they call child services. *'June' - Paige's father buys her a condo outside of Toronto. *'June' - Marco and Ellie have a moment, they then know that it's time to move out. *'June' - Ellie Nash becomes editor of The Core. *'June' - Liberty Van Zandt is elected school valedictorian. *'June' - Spinner almost fails school, again. But he is saved by Jimmy, who pulls the fire alarm and it gives Spinner extra time to study. *'June' - Natasha Bedingfield preforms at the Degrassi Senior Prom. *'June' - Emma Nelson, Manny Santos, Toby Isaacs, Liberty Van Zandt, Spinner Mason, Jimmy Brooks and Damian Hayes graduate from Degrassi Community School. *'June' - Daphne Hatzilakos moves to Regina to take care of her sick mother. *'June-August' - Peter Stone is emancipated. *'September' - Emma, Liberty, Manny and Kelly begin as college freshman at Smithdale University. *'September' - Clare Edwards, Alli Bhandari, Connor Deslauriers and K.C. Guthrie begin their freshman year at Degrassi Community School. *'September' - Mia Jones is scouted by a modeling agent at the Degrassi Fashion Show. She later sleeps with Tom Blake when she worries she bombed the T-Bombz audition. *'September' - Mia becomes the new face of T-Bombz. Only to learn she had the job in the bag before even sleeping with Tom Blake. *'September' - Jane Vaughn joins the Degrassi Football Team much to the dismay of Derek Haig and Bruce the Moose, who both later jump her in the hall. Even after that Jane stays on the team. *'September' - Darcy Edwards moves to Kenya to do charity work. *'September' - Liberty Van Zandt goes streaking through the Smithdale campus during a sorority party. *'September' - Liberty learns that the sorority only wanted her because she was black. *'September' - Holly J. Sinclair tries to lose her virginity to Blue Chessex, but he says no. *'September' - Riley Stavros kisses Peter Stone on the lips, but denies he's gay. *'September' - Holly J.'s family goes bankrupt. So Holly J. begins working at The Dot. *'September' - Holly J. learns from Leia Chang that Mia slept with Tom Blake to get the job, so she spreads this news to a reporter doing a piece on Mia. Doing so gets her kicked off the Power Squad. *'October' - Spinner lies to Jane about getting into Police College. She learns that he lied from Holly J., so Jane starts to wonder if her future should include Spinner. She then decides that she needs him and the two reconcile. *'October' - Alli Bhandari gets her first kiss from Johnny DiMarco. *'October' - Riley Stavros has been taking steroids to improve his game during football, he also hopes it will make him straight. He later meets his old friend Nathan in The Ravine, the two hook-up. *'October' - To prove he's not gay Riley also goes out on a date with Anya MacPherson. After an awkward kiss Anya tells him shes not over Sav Bhandari. Later Riley beats up Sav. And Peter tells him steroids will not make him straight. *'October' - The Shep calls Clare Edwards a "little bitch" on video and that video is shown during his "Principal Of The Year Award Ceremony", he is then sent to sensitivity training. *'October' - Connor Deslauriers is diagnosed with aspegers syndrome. *'October' - Sav invites Anya to dinner at his home, but Sav's parents tell her that he will need to marry a Muslim girl when he is older. Sav tells them he will not stop seeing Anya. *'October' - Alli starts a "I Hate Holly J." group on the website Facerange. When nasty turns to hateful and then to threatening, Alli is suspended from school and questioned by the police. Holly J. refuses to go back to Degrassi, and Alli is forced to apologize. After Anya talks to Holly J, Holly J. decides to go back to Degrassi. *'November' - Jane discovers she was molested by her father as a child. *'November' - Leia makes up lies to try and fit in with Danny's friends. Danny tells her she doesn't need to lie to people to impress them.